gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GX-9900 Gundam X
The GX-9900 Gundam X (aka Gundam X, GX) is a limited production mobile suit built by the United Nations Earth, and the titular mobile suit of After War Gundam X. In this anime series, its pilot include Jamil Neate and Garrod Ran. Another slightly different unit appeared in the manga sequel, After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight, and is piloted by Rick Aller. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built at the height of MS advancement by the UNE, the GX-9900 Gundam X is one of the most advanced MS of its time. It was produced in limited numbers and deployed near the end of the 7th Space War. After the environmental devastation at the end of the war, MS development on Earth became stagnant as humanity recovered; Gundam X and its brethren Gundam series thus remains top-of-the-line after 15 years. Because the UNE no longer existed, there was no regulation over the Gundams and they found new life in the hands of the Vultures. The Gundam X carries a powerful beam cannon known as the Satellite Cannon. The cannon requires power beyond what Gundam X is capable of on its own, so UNE engineers created the D.O.M.E. lunar microwave facility to power it. When the Satellite Cannon is to be used, solar power collected at the facility is sent to the Gundam X via a microwave beam and stored in the large reflector panels mounted on the suit's back for a particle beam blast powerful enough to wipe out a MS squad with a single shot. While the Satellite Cannon is indeed powerful, it requires a lengthy time to charge and fire. Enemy units can take this opportunity to attack Gundam X and disrupt its ability to absorb the microwave beam. During the war, several relay satellites were positioned in Earth's orbit that allowed the microwave beam from D.O.M.E. to be transmitted to any location. However, they were all destroyed or damaged in the war, so this resulted in the Satellite Cannon being usable only when there is a clear line-of-sight to the lunar facility. Other weapons on the Gundam X include a large beam sword, four chest mounted vulcan guns, and a shield buster rifle. This allows Gundam X to be adaptable and versatile in most combat situations. Both the large beam sword and the shield buster rifle can utilized the stored microwave energy. The Vultures (who have salvaged Gundam X units) also added optional equipment to the suit, including a holster shield of a buster sheath rifle and a torpedo launcher. The Gundam X was also designed to exploit the capabilities of its Newtype pilot, but was usable by regular humans as well. A Newtype pilot at the helm can use the Flash System to mentally command remote controlled drone versions of Gundam X, the FX-9900 GX-Bits. These GX-Bits are very similar in design to the Gundam X, and in combat, they are used for coordinated attacks. For regular human pilot, the bits are useless as UNE engineers never created an alternative control system for them to exploit the full potential of Gundam X. The UNE's Gundam series, including Gundam X, has a simple security measure: a G-Controller, a detachable control stick that also serves as the activation key for the mobile suits. However, this is not a strong security measure, as any G-Controller can be used to activate the Gundam. A skilled MS engineer can also hot-wire the system, bypassing the need for a G-Controller to activate the Gundam, and install a new control stick to control the machine. Garrod's unit, was defeated by a Newtype pilot utilizing RMSN-008 Bertigo and then upgraded into the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. The New UNE later created the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X as Gundam X's successor. Armaments ;*Satellite Cannon :The satellite cannon is the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suit in the After War timeline. It is powered by a microwave beam emitted from the lunar microwave facility, which the GX absorbs through its chest, and stores the energy in the backpack mounted reflector panels until the cannon is ready to fire. A newtype pilot is required to contact the satellite system for the microwave beam. After the first use, a newtype is no longer required as the newtype's brainwaves are registered in the system. When in use, the satellite cannon deploys over the GX's right shoulder. ;*Shield Buster Rifle :The GX's main armament. The Shield Buster Rifle is a unique weapon that can switch between rifle mode and shield mode. To function as a shield, this weapon's toughness is three times that of other mobile suit's firearms and as a result, the shield mode can withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. Its rifle mode fires beams strong enough to damage enemy suit. The Shield Buster Rifle can utilize the stored microwave energy and is recharged by plugging into the bottom of the backpack. ;*Large Beam Sword :Stored on the end of the satellite cannon, the Beam Sword is the GX's main close-range weapon. It is more powerful than a standard beam saber as it utilized the stored microwave energy. ;*Breast Vulcan :Four Vulcan Guns built into the chest below the intakes. Used for direct assault in close quarters and is effective for restraining and intimidating enemies at medium range. ;*Shoulder Vulcan :An optional gatling gun type weapon for ground combat, it is mounted on a hardpoint located on the upper left corner of the backpack, and has a wide angle of fire due to the rotatable mount. ;*Holster Shield :Based on the Shield Buster Rifle, it is essentially the shield separated and semi-fixed on the left arm. It is possible to store the Buster Sheath Rifle within the shield. It is equipped on Rick Aller's unit. ;*Geneion Shield :A modified form of the Holster Shield that features a claw arm. ;*Buster Sheath Rifle :Based on the Shield Buster Rifle, it is essentially the rifle portion separated to function solely as a gun. It is equipped on Rick Aller's unit. ;*Buster Sheath Rifle Kai :An improvement of the Buster Sheath Rifle that features two barrels. It can fire two beams with different speeds simultaneously. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System History Developed by the United Nations Earth close to the end of the 7th Space War, the GX-9900 Gundam X, along with the other Gundam-type units were used in an attempt to prevent the mass colony drop of the Space Revolutionary Army. One of the Gundam X in this battle was piloted by 15-year-old Newtype pilot Jamil Neate, who used his suit and the FX-9900 GX-Bits to destroy one of the colonies moving towards Earth. This however only triggers the colony drop. At the end of the battle, Jamil fights his rival Lancerow Dawell in his MAN-002 Febral mobile armor. During this battle, Jamil's Gundam X lost its left arm and head, taking Jamil Neate's Newtype abilities with it. This Gundam X is later salvaged by the New United Nations Earth and parts and data of it are used in the construction of the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. In A.W. 0015, an intact Gundam X was discovered by Garrod Ran in an abandoned UNE facility, while fleeing with Newtype girl Tiffa Adill from a mysterious man named Reich Anto in his DT-6800C Daughtress Command and two accomplices in a DT-6800A Daughtress and DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon. However, Garrod was unable to activate the Gundam due to the G-Controller being missing. Remembering that he stole a control stick from Jamil Neates cabin safe, Garrod was able to activate the Gundam X and defeat Reich, along with his men. The Gundam X would remain Garrod Ran's private machine, until his first combat encounter with Cyber Newtype, Carris Nautilus's RMSN-008 Bertigo resulted in the critical damage of the Gundam. With the MS's Satellite Cannon destroyed beyond repair, Kid Salsamille, Chief Mechanic on board the Freeden, repaired and upgraded the Gundam X into the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. In A.W. 0024, another intact black Gundam X unit was discovered in the Sea of Lorelei, inside a sunken Trieste-class that was resting on the ocean floor since the end of the 7th Space War, by Vulture pilot Rick Aller and Rosa the Second. Much to their surprise, he and Rosa II discovered that the original pilot had been kept in a state of suspended animation inside the cockpit of the black Gundam X unit. Due to circumstances the pilot, Kai had to abandon the Gundam X, during which time Rick Aller took it for his own. After being damaged by Kai's GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor, this Gundam X was repainted closer to the standard Gundam color scheme by Mana. The satellite cannon, which Rick was unable to activate, became an optional weapon. Its shield buster rifle got modified into a holster shield, which could separate the buster sheath rifle from shield part. The buster sheath rifle also mounted a beam sword. Gallery Ishigaki 03.jpeg|Gundam X: illustration by Junya Ishigaki X1 X2.jpg|Early design of Gundam X: Gundam X1 and Gundam X2 by Kunio Okawara (from "Kunio Okawawa Gundam Design Works"; Movic, 1999) Gx-9900-head-unit.jpg|Head design Gx-9900-flight.jpg|Flight mode Gx-9900-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit. Gx-9900-gcontroller.jpg|G-Controller Gx-9900-shieldbusterrifle.jpg|Shield Buster Rifle Gx-9900-beamrifle.jpg|Buster Sheath Rifle Gx-9900-shield.jpg|Holster Shield Gx-9900-satellitecannon2.jpg|Satellite Cannon Gx-9900-largebeamsword.jpg|Large Beam Sword Gx-newweapons.jpg|New weapons art for Rick Aller's unit 192144.jpg|Gundam X as featured in Gundam War card game gw2.jpg|Gundam X and Gundam Deathscythe as featured in Gundam War NEX-A card game Gundam Combat 4.jpeg|Gundam X (Aqua Type) as featured in Gundam Combat GX-9900.jpg|Gundam X (from Gundam Perfect File) Gundam X Flash System.jpg|Gundam X with its GX Bit mobile suits (Gundam Perfect File) Garrod and Tiffa.jpg|Gundam X with Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill (Gundam Perfect File) 2013-11-18 193417.jpg|Gundam X (Kai Custom) as seen on After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight Mehrheit gundam x.jpg Super Gundam Royale Gundam X G Bit.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game gx-F4fBSGG.png gx-S6wjL6L.png gx-Wzm6FfF.png gx-yMvzPAh.png|Firing Shoulder Vulcan gx-7mSV7yZ.png Gx-uVpvNHN.jpg Gx-ZO6Juha.jpg Gunpla hg-144gx.jpg|1/144 Original GX-9900 Gundam X (1996): box art 10111319.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900 Gundam X (2010): box art 1-100 HG GX-9900.jpg|1/100 HGGX GX-9900 Gundam X (1996): box art 100-gx-9900-gundam-x_0.jpg|1/100 MG GX-9900 Gundam X (2014): box art MG Gundam X Unit 3.jpg|1/100 MG GX-9900 Gundam X Unit 3 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art SDGG-29-GundamX.jpg|SDGG GX-9900 Gundam X (2000): box art Action Figures GFF_0033_GundamX_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0033_GundamX_box-back.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0033_GundamX-GXDivider-GXBit_p01.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X" (2007): product sample (top) with parts convertible into Gundam X Divider (center) or GX-Bit (bottom) Notes and Trivia *Despite being made around a decade later from the original Mobile Suit Gundam, the GX-9900 sports the ambient (possibly, APU) hum that is identical to those of the RX-78-2 Gundam when starting up. This makes it one of the few Gundams that have noise when not in motion. *Although a default unit in the PSP game Gundam Vs. Gundam Next+, Gundam X was removed in the sequel Gundam Extreme Vs. It makes a return as a DLC unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost and once again as a default unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. References GX-9900.png|Gundam X (GFF): specification External links *GX-9900 Gundam X on Wikipedia *GX-9900 Gundam X on MAHQ ja:GX-9900 ガンダムX Category:After War